


Did You See My Abs?

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: Inspired by Seb’s latest picture onWeibo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chingching27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/gifts).
  * A translation of [【Evanstan】你看到我的腹肌了嗎？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435362) by [chingching27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27). 



For the millionth time, Chris was grateful to himself that he’d taken this personal trainer job even though he was reluctant at first.

“You’ve made immense improvements, Seb,” Chris was looking at Sebastian who was flushed and sweaty from completing three sets of deadlift. He beamed. “You didn’t think you’d be able to lift this barbell when you first came for weight training. It’s a piece of cake for you now, eh?”

“Probably not quite yet,” Sebastian smiled as he picked up the towel at the side and threw it over his shoulder to wipe away droplets of perspiration. “But like you said, this is the best full-body muscle workout.”

“Yeah. Look at you. Compared to the first time you stepped into the gym, you’re sturdier now, and you feel invigorating, yeah?” Chris tapped on the machine on his side. “Come on, we’ll end today’s action with gliding! Is your deltoid ready?”

 

Sebastian was usually the last student of the day. Chris would go to the locker room with him, and they would chat loudly in the empty shower room over the partition. Chris knew Sebastian was a movie actor whose fame was skyrocketing these days. He would be playing an assassin in a new movie that would start shooting next month, which was why he needed to increase the intensity of his weight training to sculpt the silhouette of his muscles. Sebastian worked harder than usual, tracking his diet rigorously. He had complained more than once about the agony of having to wake up by his alarm at six in the morning, get out of bed and shove meat into his mouth. The determination and effort required to gain muscles in such a short time might be unimaginable for most people.

“Too bad I’m unable to see the amazing results of your weight training today,” joked Chris after the day’s training. He picked up his backpack and said, “I have an appointment. Gotta go first. I’ll leave you to shower alone today!”

“It’s cool. There’s always opportunities. You might be able to see it in high resolution on the big screen,” Sebastian laughed. He waved at Chris as he turned to go to the locker room. “See you tomorrow.”

 

It was Chris’ high school reunion that day. When he was chatting happily with his besties, helping a female classmate sitting on his right moved the salad nearer when his cellphone on the table buzzed.

It was a message from Sebastian. Chris swiped across the screen, and a picture popped up. He almost spurted out the beer he’d swallowed.

Sebastian was standing in front of the mirror at the gym with a grave expression and took a picture of his half-naked upper body. Chris guessed he must have had taken the picture after showering. His hair was combed back, showing his pretty forehead.

 _Look at my results! Don’t my abs look good?_ Sebastian’s message came right after the picture. He’d even included a mischievous winking emoji.

Chris thought for a bit and replied: _That’s some improvement. I gotta see how true the picture is tomorrow._

After hitting send, Chris clicked on the picture and looked at it for a good while. In the end, he couldn’t resist his impulse and set the picture that he’d already saved as his wallpaper.

“Quit playing with your phone, Chris! Come play table soccer with us!” From the other corner of the restaurant, his friends were calling for him. Chris stuffed his phone into his pocket hurriedly, stood up and yelled back, “Coming! Get ready to be slain!”

And ran cheerily to his friends as they jeered at him.

 

On next day’s personal training lesson, Sebastian asked excitedly the moment he saw Chris, “Did you see my six pack?”

“I only saw the picture. I need to see the real deal to convince me,” Chris laughed, and Sebastian immediately pulled up his shirt, showing off enthusiastically. “See! Isn’t it obvious!”

“You’ve improved a lot, but not as impressive as mine,” Chris quirked his brow, pointing at the ground of the gym. “Today’s deadlift, come on!”

“I’ve never seen your abs, how can I trust your words?” Sebastian protested grudgingly as he stood next to the barbells, taking a deep breath to get ready.

“Uh-huh, there’s always opportunities,” said Chris mysteriously.

 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally finished translating this story within 3 hours; any mistakes are mine. if you like the story, please head over to the original fic and leave a kudo or comment for chingching27. thanks for reading!


End file.
